Battle Toran Royale
by Clear Water
Summary: Battle Royale Suikoden Style... Please RR! This is the first chapter, the story will feature all 108 characters from Suikoden 1 engaging in a Battle Royale
1. The Beginning Of The End

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Suikoden characters in any way (although I would like to) and some ideas from this story are taken Koushun Takami's novel Battle Royale. This story and all other ideas belong to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Battle Toran Royale**  
Chapter 1: _The Beginning Of The End_

It was a cold winter day when the flags of the Scarlet Moon Empire were finally burnt down, Emperor Barbarossa had lost the Toran Liberation War and the country was now officially free from the evil clutches of the Sorceress Windy, or at least, that's what they thought. Not long after the death of the Emperor Barbarossa, the famous strategist Mathiu died of his wounds.

_3 months later…  
Location: Toran Castle  
Time: 13:00_

"Hey! Give me a hand here, would you?" Ronnie Bell shouted from the docks carrying 10 boxes that were piled up neatly.

"Do it yourself! I'm busy here… I'm on an errand from my father" Sheena whined from the second floor where the shops were located. That was one of Sheena's mastermind lies to slack off, he was in fact ordered from Lepant to help Ronnie Bell but instead he was making up lies again to flirt with Jeane.

"So uh… I know this restaurant in Gregminister, how about we have dinner there tonight? Just me and… you" He whispered in her ear, trying to sound sexy in a very seductive manner.

"Why, I'd love to… Tee hee… Come pick me up later, ok?" She replied in a giggly manner, the image of the man she was talking to reflected in her eyes. Jeane flicked her hair back as she turned her back towards Sheena and made her way to one of the cupboards in the back of shop. 

"Alright… I think I'll go take a nap first… I'm suddenly so… sleepy" Sheena yawned, his posture was already a little bit unstable, he seemed like he was about to fall any minute. His vision was getting blurrier by the minute as well, and without realizing it, he fell on the floor asleep.

_3 hours later…  
Location: Sakai Island  
Time: 16:00_

"Leave me alone… I want to sleep a bit more…" Sheena mumbled unconsciously, his arms attacking the thin air. Suddenly, he woke up. He felt as if he had been sleeping for years, his head hurt a bit and something had been attached around his neck. He quickly tried to feel what was on his neck, it was something metallic and it wouldn't come off. Suddenly, he realized that there were other people around him… He looked to the left, a familiar face and he looked to the right, familiar face. Everyone in the castle was someone whom he recognized. They all had the same collar on their necks, slowly one by one everyone started to become conscious. Even with all the movement, no one dared to say a word until Esmeralda finally busted out screaming.

"What is this!?! Where in the orchid's name are we?" screamed the narcissistic blonde at the top of her lungs. A few of the guys around her backed off as she stomped her way to what seemed like a window.

"Welcome, you fools!" A voice from the back of the room yelled. At the back of the room, stood an altar and from there emerged a familiar face that made some gasp and others stare in terror.

"Windy! It's impossible… di-didn't you…die?" gasped Cleo, her eyes fixed on the Sorceress and an feeling of terror passing through her mind. Slowly, Cleo slipped her hand into a small pocket by her hip and started shuffling through it. Suddenly, she realized that the thing she was looking for wasn't there.

"I've taken all of your weapons… It's useless. From here on, you'll all be listening to me… First of all, today's objective for the all of you is to kill each other, nothing is against the rules. You have 4 days to finish the game, only one person may survive. If you don't finish the game by then, all your collars will explode upon my command. The island itself is around 20km long and fully deserted, so there won't be anyone to disturb us. Every 6 hours I'll make a broadcast informing you of who has died and the danger zones. If you happen to run into a danger zone, the collars on your neck will explode. The collars are 100% waterproof and shockproof, monitors your pulse telling us of your location and whether your still alive or not, and if you happen to run into a danger zone your collar will explode and if you try to forcefully rip it off or leave the island it'll explode. Finally, there is a magic barrier around this island so no one is allowed to use runes, including myself. Of course though, I won't be participating in the game! Also, don't try to play any games with me now; otherwise I shall wreak havoc in all of Toran. Now, as I call your names before you leave… you'll all get a…" Windy suddenly stopped as she stared at someone amongst the Star of Destiny.

"So, I bought this expensive dress in Gregminister and it was perfect, and he asked me to Dinner and he was like, would you marry me, Oni-?" Onil was saying to Esmeralda but she was cut short by Windy.

"No talking when I'm talking!" Windy screamed as she threw something towards Onil. The gleaming object quickly flew past Tir, but he couldn't exactly identify the object, probably some harmless item. That's what he thought, until he turned around to see the dagger land on Onil's forehead. Onil was suddenly silenced, her eyes seemed as it was trying to locate where the dagger had landed before her whole body tilted backwards and finally it landed on the floor with a thunderous roar. Her body just laid there, pale and dead. 

"Get the knife for me, Yuber!" Windy commanded as she ordered one of her companions to help her get the deadly item she had just thrown.

"Yes, Lady Windy…" Yuber said obliging to her command, slowly he walked next to Onil's body, with each step he took his armor clashed against the ground causing a metallic type of "Ching" sound. In a matter of seconds he was standing over her dead body, it looked as if his eyes were glaring right into the eyes of the deceased. Slowly, he placed his hands onto her forehead and violently grabbed and shook the dagger until it came out, causing more blood to squirt out from the forehead.

_[Onil – Dead 106 to go]_

Everyone stared in horror at the dead Onil's body; Esmeralda who was standing right next to her was even sweating. No one could believe what just happened, many of them didn't like Onil that much but they didn't expect such a thing to happen to her though. A small sound was about to escape Meg's mouth, but luckily Juppo covered his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Well now, as I said… as you leave this area, you'll all get a bag which contains a map, a flashlight, some food and water and a random weapon. Whichever weapon you get comes at random, so it's a matter of luck. Now, I'll call your name in order" with those words, Windy took out a few sheets of paper which contained the name and data of every star of destiny.

_[The game begins… Location: Sakai Island – Building – F9 Time: 16:45]_

_To be continued in the next chapter..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Well, there it is for now. I hope you all liked it. I should have a new chapter up by sometime soon. Sorry this is a little short -Clear Water 


	2. Death Lurks Around Every Corner

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Suikoden characters in any way (although I would like to) and some ideas from this story are taken Koushun Takami's novel Battle Royale. This story and all other ideas belong to me. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Battle Toran Royale

Chapter 2: _Death lies around every corner_

_ [Location: Sakai Island – Building – F9_

_Time: 16:45_

_Day 1]_

"Now… the first to be leaving is that foolish kid who wouldn't hand me the Souleater… Tir McDohl. Go grab your bag, boy and be gone," snarled Windy who was flashing deadly glares towards Tir as he went to grab his bag. It was no surprise that the sorceress had a grudge towards the leader of the Liberation Army; after all he did wound her a few times and totally crushed her plans. But not this time… She'll have him dead before she can lie under the ground having people put flowers on her grave.

"Next…"

_1 hour later…_

_[Location: Sakai Island – Building – F9_

_Time: 17:45_

_Day 1]_

Chandler nervously stepped out of the building as he was the last person to leave, mainly because he was the last person on the list. His legs wouldn't stop shaking, teeth wouldn't stop trembling and he was sweating heavily that it seemed as if he just jumped into the sea and came back out.

With the map in his hands, trembling, he decided to try and find the safest area. He decided in the end to head over towards B2 where a lighthouse was standing, in assumption that it was the safest place to hide out. Step by step, quietly and sly he made his west. Within minutes, he disappeared into the mist.

"This should be interesting…" Windy said chuckling. She was hiding in a room which was surrounded by computers all over the place, and each computer was monitoring the action of each member of the Liberation army. Her mind was determined on getting revenge on the whole Liberation army, and now she had succeeded. She couldn't wait to see them kill one another. After all, man fears for his own life the most when he's in danger. They are only human, their fears will come and haunt them at one extent, and this was the perfect idea. Killing one another to survive. This was her ultimate plan, and now it was being put into action.

_[Location: Sakai Island – Dyingtum Forest – D5_

_Time: 17:50_

_Day 1]_

The forest was a quiet and peaceful place; small mammals like Squirrels roamed the area as if the forest only belonged to them. Fukien who often spent his time meditating, was now meditating under a tree just on the outskirts of the forest. Sitting right beside him was the bag he had received which contained some daily necessities and his weapon, a sickle. Qlon was a very peaceful man, one who was always calm and therefore instead of trying to find someone to hack at with his sickle, he decided to retreat to the forest. Sitting in the same position as the Buddha, Qlon mumbled hymns over and over again. His voice although somewhat deep and hazy, sounded peaceful when it reached the ear. To him, and many other people around him this was the magic of holy hymns, it would relieve the anger and hatred in one's mind, and also calm the heart. However, sadly, these types of hymns only tend to work on supernatural beings and a portion of people, but those who are filled with different ambitions in life, those who are ruthless and possessed by the devil to achieve their goal by any means, will not be able to hear the hymns.

Off in the distance, Lorelai had her eyes fixed on the priest. Hiding behind some bushes, she could catch sight of the priest's weapon. The urge for a better weapon, began to help her devise a plan to murder the priest without having to physically contact him. She began to stare at the rope which she held in her hand, although it would hurt if you were hit by it, the priest would probably cut right through the rope and that would leave her defenseless. How could she get rid of him?

Suddenly, she heard the sound of something dropping out of her pocket, but luckily, it didn't make much noise as it hit the fertile soil. She turned around to check what fell out, only to find the necklace that she slipped into her pocket 3 days ago because it was straining her neck. She decided to see if the necklace still fit, and without hesitating she struggled to get the necklace onto her neck, but because of the collar on her neck, the necklace wouldn't fit. Suddenly, as she pulled the necklace further and as it become tighter around her, she thought of a way to kill. Her weapon was none other than the rope; the method to kill would be none other than to hang the person.   
  


Without wasting another minute, Lorelai silently jumped onto a tree that was slightly farther away from the priest. The trees rustled a bit, but only silently which made the sound inaudible to the priest… Holding her breath, she leaped onto the branch right above the priest and with a bit of luck, although the branch was shaking a little bit, it made no sound. Sitting atop the branch, Lorelai quickly tied a knot in the rope that was big enough to go through the head and fit the neck. She knew that when a monk was chanting hymns, that they always had their eyes closed, making them visually unconscious of everything around them. Slowly and silently, she slid the rope down inch by inch, until the rope was millimeters above the priest's head. Lorelai's hand was shaking at this stage, it was uncontrollably shaking. The facts that she was nervous, and feeling a bit guilty over this assassination didn't help her achieve her goal either. She had her mind set though, if she didn't kill him, than he would just kill her. It's a one way road, and you can't do anything about it, she thought to herself. Suddenly, she threw the small hoop around Fukien's neck and jumped down from the tree in the opposite direction with the rope in her hand. 

The monk opened his eyes only to see that he was suddenly in mid-air with something strangling him. Panic began to fill the monk's mind, as he tried to pull the rope away and flinging his legs around in mid-air but to no avail. A few seconds later, his face started to grow extremely red as blood rushed into his head like a flood at a river. The murderer stood on the ground, as she just looked deep into the man's eyes. The monk, being a victim of this girl, took one last glance at her before falling into the eternal slumber. Pity, Sympathy, Guilt and Relief filled the girl all at the same time as she let go of the rope. The lifeless body dropped onto the ground with a big thud, eyes still wide open.

_[Fukien – Dead,_

_105 to go]_

"Goodbye…" whispered the girl who all of a sudden became a murderer. She picked up the weapon which lay beside Fukien's dead body and slipped it into her bag. To her, it was like a miniature version of the weapon Kirke had just given her. 

"This should do for now…" she thought to herself. She quickly retreated into the fog, as she began to make her way south in order to hide out at the chapel there.

_[Location: Sakai Island – Abandoned House – D8_

_Time: 18:00_

_Day 1]_

"So… someone used to live here, eh?" a middle aged man thought to himself. Tai Ho was always an observant person, but he was never good around women. For that reason, Esmeralda managed to tag along with him, forcing him to bring him along with her narcissistic feminine charm. 

"So, I guess we have to stay here tonight then… there seems to be nobody here and it seems safe" Tai Ho said to Esmeralda in a casual voice. It was pretty clear that Esmeralda didn't like this place, but she didn't seem to have a choice. She always feared being alone, or more like she feared death. Whatever it was, she didn't dare do anything on her own.

"What, I, the beautiful and noble Esmeralda shall have to sleep in this… this… garbage dump?" exclaimed Esmeralda, unaware of the attention that it would attract. Luckily for her though, no one seemed to have heard her. Esmeralda seemed to have gotten to use to expensive future that this was a problem for her. Although the abandoned house seemed quite normal, with just a bedroom and a lounge, she couldn't stand the cramp space and the normal furniture. She was used to big rooms with lots of expensive and comfortable furniture.

"Um, it's not that bad. Ha ha, you can sleep on the bed if you like…" Tai Ho replied while scratching his head, as if he were a bit embarrassed or something in front of the narcissistic girl.

He was always a polite person when in presence of a lady, and that's how he earned the reputation in being a "gentlemen". He knew better than anything that he actually wanted the bed though, of course… He couldn't just leave a lady sleeping on the ground, especially one as picky as Esmeralda.

"Of course I'll sleep on the bed! I can't afford to sully my dress in all that dirt and filth! I'm not like you fisherman. You stinking sardine!" insulted the narcissistic blonde. It was obvious that she was a bit too full of herself, but that's the way she was. Most aristocratic people in Gregminister were raised to be arrogant brats, they were only so few every now and than that could resist being corrupted by the money and the status, and Esmeralda definitely wasn't one of them.

"Girls these days… she's even worse than Kimberly when it comes to attitude…" Tai Ho thought to himself as he picked up a few blankets and pillows from another room. His best idea for the time being was to gather a few blankets and find a place to rest on the floor. Esmeralda quickly jumped onto the bed, but the girl's weight caused the bed to creek over and over again.

"You don't cross this line. This is my territory, ok? You can stay in that filthy little territory of yours with the cockroaches and the lizards…" the girl demanded with her finger pointing at the fisherman. She obviously didn't seem to like him, even though considering the fact that he did save her just half an hour ago from becoming an evening snack for Milich's carnivore spores.

"Well, I'm going to sleep… Bad night to you, Fisherman!" said the aristocrat, her voice in a deep and cursing tone. Instantly right after that, the girl dozed off into a slumber, her head falling first onto the cushion and then the body following into the bed. 

_Flashback (Half an hour ago)_

_Time: 17:30_

_Location: Sakai Island - Storage House – F10_

"Why, Milich? What have I done?" screamed the girl, who stood at the door of the old and broken down storage house. The house stood right by the seaside and for that reason when typhoons or tsunami's approached the island, it would break nearly instantaneously. Standing calmly amongst the ruins of the storage house, stood one of the 6 generals of the Scarlet Moon Empire. His appearance stood out more than any other general, but his fashion sense was commonly referred as "Sissy" by some people or "Weird" by others. Despite all of the insults that were awarded to him upon his appearance, when it came to war, he was just as furious as any other general. His specialty, was to use the deadly flowers as his weapon. Therefore, the nickname "The Flower General".

"Beautiful as a rose, elegant as an orchid… Yet, like any real flower… your existence is only merely for a short time… Now perish, Esmeralda… Die!" said the man with a high pitched scream. Although Milich was discarded of his weapon, the rapier, he kept certain types of different spores especially for emergency. One of them was the deadly Antonite which he had created amongst the Gate Rune wars. 

"What? Why? Oh my, what have I done?" the girl shrieked in panic. She only held a pocket knife, and she was an inexperienced user of the weapon. If she tried to approach Milich, she'd be consumed by his spores as soon as he opened the lid to the bottle, and if she ran away than she'd probably be killed off by some other men. Hesitatingly, she took a few steps back, as she slowly approached the broken door behind her.

"Your mere presence here in-front of me in this game is a sin. Those who oppose me shall all die, and you are one of them…" Milich mumbled in a low voice. Unlike other narcissist like Vincent or Esmeralda, he had experience in war and for that matter, he never felt guilt over a death as long as he felt it was right. As long as his life was on the line, Milich would do his best to survive.

"Now… Perish and fall into the depths of hell! Goodbye… Esmeralda" Milich said. However, when he said the last few words, he seemed somewhat sad. Infact, he whispered those words in a small and silent tone. Back at the castle, Esmeralda was a friend who constantly spent time with him, just like Vincent. Even in war, they fought in the same unit… After joining the game, he didn't wish to kill them with his own hands… but if Fate was to take such a cruel step for friends to kill one another, then he would accept and move on. He placed his hands on-top of the lid of a small bottle that he took out of his pocket, and inside was filled with small little spores, shaking around like crazy. Suddenly, an arrow suddenly impaled itself into the ground right before Milich's feet.

"RUN!" screamed a voice from afar, and seeing that it was her chance to escape, Esmeralda did as she was told…

_[Flashback – End_

_Time: 18:05_

_Location: Sakai Island – Abandoned House – D8]_

"Everyone is fighting for survival you know… There is no one you can trust…" whispered the fisherman who was sleeping on the floor. Somehow, Esmeralda managed to hear him and woke up… Those words made her concerned, she couldn't imagine to see everyone's dead bodies here and there… She didn't want to know what would happen next… She doesn't even know if she'll survive… 

"It's hard to trust someone… Infact, you should never trust anyone" continued the fisherman. His eyes didn't give out any clues of distrust or betrayal, but his words seemed to hit Esmeralda on the spot. Should I trust him? Or will he end up killing me as well as soon as everyone's dead? Questions like these passed through Esmeralda's mind over and over again, as if her head was like a sushi bar, and the questions were the sushi that was revolving on the moving plate. However… she was too tired to think, slowly she started to fall asleep without even realizing it…

_Few hours later…_

Esmeralda's eyes flew wide open as she heard the floor began to creak, she could feel the presence of another person in the room, but she couldn't tell who. It seemed as if the eerie shadow of death had crept up behind her, even the thought itself gave her chills. Suddenly, a thought passed through her mind… Maybe it was Tai Ho, and maybe he was going to try and kill her. After all, everyone is only fighting for one thing in this game… and that's survival. Suddenly, the motions stopped and Esmeralda could practically feel the presence standing over her. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling… it trembled so much that it clattered against the bed so often that it was creaking. Suddenly, she felt something cold and solid under her arm… feeling it more carefully, she could feel the sharp edges… 

"A knife" Esmeralda thought to herself. This was going to be her only chance for survival, maybe if she was lucky Tai Ho wouldn't possess any weapon, which would do any harm to her while she stabbed him. It was her last chance for survival; it's her last chance… her one and only last chance…

_-To be continued-_


	3. When It All Comes Down To One

Battle Toran Royale

Chapter 3: _When it all comes down to one_

[_Location: Sakai Island - Raiken Mountain Cliff - J10_

_ Time: 17:40_

_ Day 1]_

Raiken Mountain was the only mountain around on Sakai Island, it wasn't extremely tall compared to the other mountains like those in the Grasslands or Harmonia, but like any other mountain, the height was devastating enough to kill someone. If you fell off the cliff, the only place you'd fall into would be the sea. The mountain was the only place in the whole of the island where you could even catch a glimpse of the city of Gregminister. It honestly wasn't far from Gregminister, but it was far enough for no one to realize that they're were people on this island.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back there..." said a man who was sitting down beside the cliff. He wasn't exactly by the edge, but he was close enough to it. In his arms, laid another young lady who sat their quietly embraced in his arms. She just sat there, looking into at the lights of the far-off city.

"Hey Kirkis... What are we going to do now?" asked the young lady, suddenly sitting up and facing her lover. She was the daughter of the elven chief, although a polite-spoken lady, never the less just another normal elf. She was always known as a nice and generous person, never violent and always peaceful, though she did participate in the Toran Wars to avenge her village. She sighed as she turned around to look at her weapon, a crossbow. She didn't even really know how to handle these that well, even considering the fact that she was a professional archer just like Kirkis and Rubi. The crossbow seemed like a new weapon to her and something out of her range as well.

"What can we do? Go back and kill those comrades of ours and betray our code of honor?" replied the young village chief, his voice somewhat depressed. Sometimes he wish that he was more of a man, and probably a bit more twisted and evil. Maybe that way he would have the guts to go around and betray his people, but he was always too nice for that. He was the type of person who'd never turn his back on his friends, no matter what the circumstance. Seeing that his lover was taking a glimpse at her weapon, he opened his bag as well in curiosity to find out what he had obtained. Quickly shuffling through his equipment, he picked up a long metal object. It was a metal bar, a close range weapon.

"But, aren't they just doing about the same thing?" questioned the female elf. This question made the elven chief thing for a bit, he knew that it wasn't right to go just go and kill his own friends, but what if they were doing the same thing? He would just be defending himself right? Suddenly, as he began to change his thoughts about the whole conflict that was errupting in his mind, a quote from the previous elven chief came to his mind... "Do not do something just because others are doing it, do what you think is right".

"Sylvina, don't question the action of others. Don't do what the others are doing, because if we do. We'll be just as guilty. Let's throw away our weapons Sylvina, and just forget about this... together" Kirkis replied in a soft tone. His voice was always soft, so soft that if you didn't actually ever look at his face, you'd think you were talking to a girl. Sylvina seemed hesitant at the decision, but eventually handed her weapon to Kirkis, a gloomy look on her face. With both of the weapons in his hands, Kirkis threw them both behind him, one of them clattered some hard that it fell off the cliff, but the crossbow stayed in position. Kirkis picked himself up as he positioned himself to a seat on the ground next to Sylvina, placing a hand over her shoulder and pulling her close.

"I wonder, what the people over there are doing right now?" Sylvina whispered in a small voice, her finger pointing in a direction where you could see city lights. Kirkis didn't reply for the first few seconds, instead he looked into Sylvina's face, trying to read her thoughts somehow. It was obvious to him that she was worried indeed, probably regretted the fact that she didn't go back to help rebuild the village right after the war so that she wouldn't have been stuck in this mess.

"I don't know... maybe they're is a couple having a candle-light dinner, like we did back then. You know, with all the red wine and ministrels and musicians in the background" chuckled Kirkis turning his gaze back towards the city lights and hiding his worries and sorrow behind a charming smile. He always had to try his best to keep his spirits up, otherwise he'd just drown in the sea of sorrow, and though Gremio was able to pull him out of it once, he wasn't sure if he fell into it again, if there would be anyone to save him.

"Hehe... I guess so, or maybe there are two kids who are climbing a tree right now, and don't know how to get back down" Sylvina whispered to Kirkis, with a childish grin on her face. She clinged her arms around Kirkis' right arm as she began to reminiscience on her childhood, an adorable smile on her face as she thought about the past. Suddenly Kirkis began to crack up really loudly, he was laughing was so loud that it scared off the birds behind them.

"Haha! We got into so much trouble that time, you mean the time when the Chief punished us after we got back right? He refused to feed me for a whole day after that event..." said the orange-haired elf, his eyes still a bit teary from laughing too much. Sylvina punched Kirkis playfully on the arm, a goofy grin on her face as she assaulted the man.

"Is that all? He made me clean out all the cockroache nests in the village!" she muttered, shivering a bit at the thought of that unpleasant memory. Kirkis who was trying to hold in his laughter, let it out when the thought of Sylvina cleaning cockroache nests came to mind. He imagined that she'd probably be using a pair of gloves instead of her bare hands, after all... She was always the type to keep clean her precious hands clean.

"Hey! What's so funny? You know I don't like cockroaches..." mumbled the girl, trying to eradicate the unpleasant memory from her mind. Suddenly, the sound of gunshot was in the background. Sylvina and Kirkis turned around in panic, but they couldn't see anyone. Kirkis, without wasting another minute quickly grabbed Sylvina's hands and ran towards the cliff.

"He-hey! Kirkis, what are you doing?" stuttered the girl, who was already confused and shocked. She could feel herself panicing, her mind losing the ability to function properly. Suddenly, Kirkis grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around so she would be facing him.

"Memories will always be memories, no matter good or bad ones, they'll all be fond ones in the end..." he said to her, his voice kind of shaky. Sylvina was still puzzled by what Kirkis meant when he said this, but as the thought of a previous decision that Kirkis made rushed into her mind, she suddenly understood what he meant. Confused and unsure of whether she actually agreed with what Kirkis decided, she stopped for a second...

"Let's go... Sylvina... I'm glad I got to be with you... until the end" the man whispered into her ears. He embraced her tightly, as if it was the last time they'll ever be able to hold each other. Ironically though, it was the last time they would be able to hold each other. Sylvina grinned a bit, as she held him in her arms... Kirkis, taking her answer as a yes, embraced her one last time, tighter than ever before. As he let go of her hand, he held her hands as he walked to the very edge of the cliff... They're were still gunshots in the background, as it got louder and louder. It seemed as if it was pursuing them in a way, trying to chase them to a dead end. Kirkis took in a deep breath as he held Sylvina's hand. Sylvina who seemed like she was prepared, still had a grin on her face..

"One... two... thre- wha!" screamed Kirkis, as Sylvina let go of his hand. Kirkis had already jumped but at the last moment, Sylvina happended to let go of his hand. Sylvina stood by the edge of the cliff as she watched her lover fall into the eternal depths. Kirkis with the last of his breath, screamed the words "Why" at the person who betrayed him. Tears escaped his eyes as he continued to fall, showing his only regret in this life. He closed his eyes as he prepared to meet his doom, and as Sylvina watched from above she could see the impact upon the water as it caused a big splash.

"I'm sorry Kirkis... but did you really think I would die like this?" the girl whispered to herself, a glitter of regret reflecting in her eyes. She brushed her hair backwards as a strong wind began to blow from behind her. Whispering a prayer over the place where she betrayed her lover, she quickly turned around, in hopes that the weapon that didn't fall of the cliff was still in the same place. Suddenly, to her suprise as she turned around, standing a few meters away from her with the crossbow aimed at her was Rubi, one of the only other elven members in the army apart from Stallion.

"R... Rubi! What are you doing...?" shrieked the girl as she placed a hand over her mouth. Suddenly, her heart started to beat alot faster, not knowing what to do and seeming as if her only way out was death, it was clear in her eyes that she was hesitating very badly.

"You... killed the chief, didn't you?" asked the elf, in a cold voice. Rubi never seemed friendly, even when everyone was happy. He barely even talked to other elves, the only person whom he ever seemed to talk to was Tir and a few other acquantinces, but other than that it has been rumored that he hasn't talked to anyone else.

"Wha-what?! How can you say that?! Why would I kill Kirkis! I... no, it wasn't my fault! It wa-" the girl muttered in a quick breath, but she was silenced as an arrow pierced through her heart. Rubi stared in a cold manner as the lady infront of him began to tilt backwards, as she slowly fell off the cliff, head first into the sea. She shut her eyes as she met her fate, only feeling regret that she couldn't die together with the man she loved, instead she betrayed him.

_ I... no matter where... no matter how... no matter what..._

_ Always have... and always will... still love you, Kirkis..._

_ A hundred years... a thousand years... a million years..._

_ No matter how long, no matter where..._

_ Let it be known Kirkis... that the day I met you... _

_ I pledged my eternal love to you... because I lost myself..._

_ to your charming smile... to that charisma of yours..._

_ Because I lost myself to you... because I was totally heads over heels for you..._

_ That's why... no matter what I do... know that, I love you... always... and always..._

As Sylvina hit the sea, she fell into a coma.. losing all consciousness she once had. As her body drowned to the depths of the sea and her life was being drained out of her, her hands laid upon another pair of hands. They laid upon the hands of the man she loved the most, the one whom she lost her heart too...

_ Forever... and ever, Kirkis..._

[_Kirkis - Dead_

_ Sylvina - Dead_

_ - 103 to go_]

_ [Location: Sakai Island - Abandoned House - D8_

_ Time: 18:05_

_ Day 1]_

The only thing that filled the area around Esmeralda was tension, and the only thing on her mind was how to get rid of the threat around her. She trembled like their was no tomorrow, and her mind was in a state of dilemma. She could attack or she could simply turn around and possibly be killed. Gathering the last bit of courage she had in her mind, she suddenly jumped out of the bed startling the person who was stood there, and without even clarifying the identity of the person whom stood their, she rapidly jabbed her knife at the opponent. Blood sprayed out in every direction like a fountain as she opened up one wound after another.

"Ah, get away from me. Please, go away!" screamed the narcisstic female, as blotches of blood began to stain her dress and her arms as she continued to stab the unidentified body. The person who was being stabbed didn't seem to make any reaction, instead they acted more like a doll. It didn't move, but crimson blood was leaking from the many wounds in the body. Finally Esmeralda seemed to get a hold of herself, as she withdrew the knife from the unidentified body, she only trembled with tension as she watched the body fall onto the ground like a puppet without strings to support it. Slowly and steadily, she shifted her gaze to meet the bloody pulp that laid on the floor, her body still trembling from the frightening experience, as the vision of the victim came to her, she let out a loud gasp as she collapsed to the floor. It was Tai Ho, with his eyes still wide open, probably due to the shock of being suddenly attacked. The lifeless body however seemed to be staring at Esmeralda in a way, as if it seemed to be blaming her. Esmeralda just sat beside the body, as she continued to tremble, she tried to move away but her body wouldn't listen.

"It was his fault, he... he... tried to attack me, right?" the girl muttered under her breath. She kept repeating those words and slowly bit by bit, she was losing her sanity. Instead of accepting the fact that she murdered someone, she denied it by using the excuse of self-protection, and by using that excuse, she continued to convince herself that she was doing the right thing, that she was supposed to survive, and that she should kill.

"If I see someone, I'll kill them! I'll stab everyone single one of them dead! DEAD!" screamed the girl, her screams echoed into the night of despair. A grin crossed the girls face, as she chuckled a bit as she sat there. Blood stained both her face and her dress, but she didn't care. Her eyes were wide open, like a mad man. She continued to laugh, her eyes now looking up into the ceiling. Without noticing or bothering to pay any attention, a tear slid down her face as she continued to glare into the ceiling. It was clearly proven now that she had turn insane, her mind would be working the exact opposite of a normal human. Whatever is wrong, she'll think it's right and whatever is right, she'll think it's wrong. Lost in one's fear, Esmeralda just sat in the middle of the abandoned house, her sanity having to of been lost in the eerie dark night.

_ I'm sorry..._

[_Tai Ho - Dead_

_ - 102 to go_]

[_Location: Sakai Island - Grassfield - G3_

_ Time: 18:10_

_ Day 1]_

Lush green grass and a starry night sky. Those were the 2 things that reminded him most of Gregminister when he was still living in the McDohl Household. So much had happended then that he never really got the chance to look back on his childhood. Tir let out a sigh as memories came flooding back, of those good times when Ted was around and how they used to hang out in their backyard, playing games like hide and seek. Heh, who was he kidding, he was still an innocent kid back then, one who didn't have to face this harsh reality he was living in now. Sure it was a good thing that Gremio could be brought back, but what about Odessa, what about his father and what about Ted? They all sacrificed their lives so he could live on, and this was the guilt he had to live with.

"Master Tir... Here, have something to eat" said the blonde servant handing a bowl of hot stew towards his master. On the way out of the building, Gremio and Cleo decided to tag along with Tir as they met up behind a bush a few meters away from Windy's domain. The three of them decided that they would participate in this game, but they would try to refrain from staining their hands with their comrades blood.

"Thanks Gremio" replied Tir, taking the bowl from Gremio's hands and into his own. There was no doubt that the Young Master McDohl was hungry right now, but something seemed to bother him as he just sat there staring into his bowl of stew. Inside there were only a few vegetables that were cut up nicely and diced in for the stew, mainly because there was only a limited amount of things he could use. Sakai Island was definetely not a fertile island compared to the other towns in the Toran Republic.

"Is something wrong, Young master? My apologies if the ingredients displease you, but there was only a limited amount of ingredients I could put into the stew to make sure it didn't taste all bitter" muttered the servant hesistantly. Cleo who was sitting right beside Gremio didn't say anything though, she had been quiet ever since they setup the camp in this grassfield. She looked as if she was concentrating on something.

"No no, Gremio. The stew tastes great! There's nothing wrong with it!" the boy quickly replied, gulping in a spoonful of stew as he made he comment. The servant let out a relieved sigh, after serving many years in the McDohl household, Gremio's one and only wish has become to watch over Tir, like Teo and Ted are.

"What's on your mind, Cleo?" the younger boy questioned, he didn't like it when Cleo looked all concentrated because it looked like as if she was going to throw another tantrum. The boy frowned a bit, knowing that something was wrong with his acquantince.

"Tir, have you calculated the number of formidable fighters in our army?" replied Cleo with another question. The thought seemed to irritate her abit, as she put down her bowl of stew and started to calculate something in her mind.

"There must be at least 80 formidable fighters in our army, including magicians. First of all, their are the 4 generals: Kwanda, Milich, Sonya and Kasim. All 4 of them probably have the strength of 100 men. You realize since this game is a fight for survival, that everyone is going to go full out. Even if Gremio and I risk our lives to save you, there is no guarntee that you'll be able to survive... After all, in the end..." muttered the female guardian in a dark voice..

"In the end...?" Tir asked nervously, as he began to clench his fist. Cleo looked around before opening her mouth to finish the sentence.

"After all, in the end... it all comes down to one"


End file.
